ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Luterra
Luterra are humanoid otter-like creatures native to Almeras and parts of Anterra. They are agile inhabitants of coastal jungles and rivers, equally happy to be on land or in water. With the arrival of western settlers in Almeras and Anterra, luterra have mingled very quickly with new society, though some remain staunchly in their tribal homes. Unsurprisingly, a great many luterra choose to spend their lives as sailors, navigators, naval officers, pirates, and the like; professions at which they excel. Description When unclothed, luterra are difficult to distinguish from otters. The primary visual differences are that luterra possess longer fingers, larger feet and slightly longer legs, and are much larger overall. However, luterra are quite fond of various jaunty styles of clothing, particularly if they have no imminent plans to enter the water. When swimming, they prefer to discard clothes in favor of a streamlined form and reduced weight. Earrings (although not dangly ones) are popular adornments for their small ears, and many wear multiple rings on their hands as well. As most luterra spend their lives near the sea or a river, a large utility knife is practically a requirement for any outfit. These knives might be any size or shape, but luterra scorn knives that place form over function. Culture & Society Traditionally, luterra live in tribes that are almost always large, extended families. They are predominantly social creatures, fiercely loyal to their tribe and family, with a reputation for being playful and mischievous at most times. That being said, they are surprisingly ingenious when need necessitates and can be found building a life in the most unlikely of places, whether it be in the towering canopy of massive jungle trees or on barren islands far out at sea. For most luterra, fish is the staple of their diet, a necessity of the regions they inhabit. However, they will supplement this diet with other meat, fruit, and other forms of seafood such as crabs or shellfish. Those luterra who have embraced urban life have since expanded this lifestyle to include the fare introduced by foreign settlers, but still tend to prefer a fresh catch from the ocean. History Subraces Jungle Luterra The largest variety of the race, jungle luterra tower over their cousins by a significant margin. Although they tend to prefer rivers to the open seas, barges to ships, and warm climates to cold, they can be found to some extent far and wide, plying their trades as mercenaries, traders, or pirates. Native to the jungles of Almeras, jungle luterra traditionally lived in territorial tribes, and some such tribes still exist, aggressively defending their territories against encroaching settlers. However, many jungle luterra have mingled quite well with the predominantly naval settlements on the new shores. River Luterra Although like their larger cousins in respect to preferring rivers to seas, river luterra are usually about two feet shorter, thrive in temperate or even cold climates, and are swifter in the water. They tend to get along well with halflings and share a love for smoking good tobacco. Less inclined to tribal and familial groups, river luterra found it far easier to mingle with newly fledged society in Almeras. Small, agile, and clever, they are very often employed on board the larger complex skyships due to their uncanny ability to get into small, tight spaces which are common points of maintenance on a long voyage Sea Luterra Although not the largest of the species, sea luterra are certainly the heartiest, as they frequently brave the cold ocean currents and over the centuries have adapted to be completely amphibious. Sea luterra love the feel of the sea breeze and crashing waves above all else, and only reluctantly leave open water or coastal areas. Far more isolatory than their river or jungle cousins, sea luterra find their homes on the many oceanic islands that dot the Great Expanse. Though some have joined urban society, many still prefer the freedom of the ocean, and only travel into mainland ports when absolutely necessary. Properties Jungle Luterra * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1, and your Wisdom score increases by 2. * Speed. Jungle luterra are equally as quick on land as in the water. Your base walking speed is 30 feet, and you have a swimming speed of 30 feet. * Warrior Caste. Jungle luterra are fierce protectors of their jungle homes, masters of ambushes and guerilla warfare. You gain proficiency in the Stealth skill and can take the Hide action as a bonus action when hiding in trees and jungles. * Water Born. You’re naturally adapted to cold climates, as described in Chapter 5 of the Dungeon Master’s Guide, and you have resistance to cold damage. Additionally, your fur is exceptionally buoyant, and you cannot sink in water unless you choose to do so. * Stealthy Swimmers. Luterra are sleek and agile swimmers, and can move through water easily without being seen. When your entire body (or all but your head) is submerged, you can take the Hide action as a bonus action, and you have advantage on the check to do so. * Hold Breath. You can hold your breath for up to 15 minutes. River Luterra * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1, and your Intelligence score increases by 2. * Speed. River luterra are speedy in the water, but slower on dry land. Your base walking speed is 25 feet, and you have a swimming speed of 40 feet. * Tight Fit. River luterra are small, nimble, and clever, and can twist and bend almost like liquid to get into unlikely places. You gain proficiency in the Acrobatics skill and can freely move through allied and enemy space. * Water Born. You’re naturally adapted to cold climates, as described in Chapter 5 of the Dungeon Master’s Guide, and you have resistance to cold damage. Additionally, your fur is exceptionally buoyant, and you cannot sink in water unless you choose to do so. * Stealthy Swimmers. Luterra are sleek and agile swimmers, and can move through water easily without being seen. When your entire body (or all but your head) is submerged, you can take the Hide action as a bonus action, and you have advantage on the check to do so. * Hold Breath. You can hold your breath for up to 15 minutes. Sea Luterra * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1, and your Constitution score increases by 2. * Speed. Sea luterra are speedy in the water, but slower on dry land. Your base walking speed is 25 feet, and you have a swimming speed of 40 feet. * Red at Night. Sea luterra spend a great deal of time in the water, and have learned to pay attention changes in weather and animal behaviour. You gain proficiency in the Nature and Animal Handling skills. * Water Born. You’re naturally adapted to cold climates, as described in Chapter 5 of the Dungeon Master’s Guide, and you have resistance to cold damage. Additionally, your fur is exceptionally buoyant, and you cannot sink in water unless you choose to do so. * Stealthy Swimmers. Luterra are sleek and agile swimmers, and can move through water easily without being seen. When your entire body (or all but your head) is submerged, you can take the Hide action as a bonus action, and you have advantage on the check to do so. * Amphibious. You can breathe air and water. Category:Races Category:History Category:Culture & Society __FORCETOC__